Read Between The Lyrics
by TakeALookattheInvisibleGirl
Summary: the thoughts of characters in between lines of songs. first chapter is tango: Maureen. Really funny and much better than the summary, please R&R!
1. Tango: Maureen

_**A/N: i'm so sorry i haven't updated my chapter fics.... lots of stress, and then i just today took my only sister, my best friend in the world to college. so now i plan to curl up in the fetal position and cry for a week after i finish this. this is a chapter fic depicting the thoughts of the characters in between the lyrics of songs. the first one is Tango: Maureen and J: means it's a joanne thought and M: means it's a mark thought. but you probably figured that out. love you guys!**_

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

**_"I told her not to call you..."_**

J: UGH, the albino she told me about...

M: Of course you did.

_**"That's Maureen, but can I help since I'm here?"**_

J: He's not going to make this easy, is he?

M: ugh, ANYTHING for Maureen...

_**"I've hired an engineer."**_

J: Haha, sucker.

M: Shit.

_**"Oh! Great, well, nice to have--"**_

J: Oh, DON'T play the good samaritan card.

M: If you can't join 'em, be super nice until they break down.

_**"WAIT! She's three hours late..."**_

J: Darn. He won.

M: Hehehe...

_**"The samples won't delay, but the cable..."**_

J: Stupid sound equipment. Stupid Maureen's know-it-all ex.

M: EASY. Hah, Joanne is DEFINITELY a step down for Maureen.

_**"There's another way. Say something, anything."**_

J: Bossy...

M: I hearts being in charge.

_**"Test, one, two, three?"**_

J: This is already taking too long.

M: Why does EVERYONE say that?

_**"Anything but that."**_

J: Picky.... I can see why Maureen broke up with him.

M: This is fun...

_**"This is weird."**_

J: It is.

M: She speaks the truth.

_**"It's weird."**_

J: Is he going to keep repeating what I say?

M: meh. This conversation bores me.

"Very weird."

J: If he gets to repeat me, I do too.

M: That is MY thing.

_**"Fuckin' weird."**_

J: Ooh! The albino uses profanity!

M: Eh. Why not.

_**"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do. Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones, and to top it all off, I'm with you."**_

J: I feel bad for him. Yet I don't like him, and I WILL make that clear.

M: Gee, thanks.

_**"Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain, and you're thinking of drinking gasoline?"**_

J: Well, yeah.

M: Approximately 15 words until I get to freak her out with my Mark Spaz Dance...

_**"As a matter of fact--"**_

J: Did this boy REALLY just cut me off?

M: 10 more words!

_**"Honey, I know this act, it's called the Tango:Maureen."**_

J: WTF?

M: Yay. She flinched when I danced.

_**"The Tango: Maureen, it's a dark dizzy merry-go-round. As she keeps you dangling,"**_

J: What is he ON?

M: She is so impressed.

_**"You're wrong!"**_

J: He's right.

M: HAH.

_**"...your heart she is mangling."**_

J: So true...

M: I should write a book. The Simple Man's Guide to Maureen.

_**"It's different with me!"**_

J: It's not different with me.

M: It's not different with her.

_**"And you toss and you turn, 'cause her cold eyes can burn, yet you yearn and you churn and rebound..."**_

J: CRAP. He's right.

M: I know I'm right. This is so much fun.

_**"I think I know what you mean..."**_

J: Stupid smug albino...

M: Of course she knows what I mean.

_**"The Tango: Maureen.....Has she ever pouted her lips and called you Pookie?"**_

J: WTF? POOKIE?

M: Hahahah, her face looks funny when she doesn't know what the hell I'm talking about...

_**"Never."**_

J: I speak the truth.

M: I'm so sure.

_**"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"**_

J: SHIT, he's right.....

M: I am so right.

_**"This is spooky."**_

J: How does he know this?

M: La la la, she already broke up with me so I get to torment her girlfriend, woo!

_**"Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"**_

J: Oh crap.

M: She looks like she's about to pass out. This is too fun.

_**"Every time, so be cautious."**_

J: UGH, like I didn't have ENOUGH to deal with.

M: I just lied. But the look on her face is worth it.

_**"Did she moon over other boys?"**_

J: I'm screwed.

M: What the hell does MOON mean?

_**"More than moon."**_

J: There are times when people should lie. This would be one of those times.

M: I'll go along with it...

_**"I'm getting nauseous..."**_

J: Is he REALLY trying to dance with me?

M: I can't believe she bought it.

_**"Where'd you learn to tango?"**_

J: HAH. Here is where I finally win.

M: Stupid question.

_**"With the french ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at miss porter's. And you?"**_

J: I bet it was at some Y somewhere.

M: Should I lie?

_**"With Nanette Himmelfarb, the rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center."**_

J: NERD...

M: ... I'm a nerd...

_**"It's hard to do this backwards..."**_

J: Wimp.

M: I'm such a wimp.

_**"You should try it in heels."**_

J: HAHA.

M: Wow. Sassy.

_**"She cheated!"**_

J: WHY MUST I SPEAK MY MIND, ALWAYS?

J: Wow, let's just GET THAT OUT THERE...

_**"She cheated."**_

J: Are you going to do anything, or are you just going to repeat what I'm saying?

M: Joanne has a zit on her forehead... I wonder if she knows....

_**"Maureen cheated!"**_

J: I'm so stupid. Who ELSE would we be talking about?

M: Uhmm.... who were we talking about BEFORE?

_**"Fuckin' cheated."**_

J: Ok, the profanity gets old Mark, time for new material.

M: Think the profanity is getting old?

_**"I'm defeated, I should give up right now."**_

J: I want to die.

M: Now I feel bad.

_**"Gotta look on the bright side, with all of your might--"**_

J: Nice try, Mark.

M: Think it worked?

_**"I'd fall for her still anyhow."**_

J: Well, it's true.

M: Next she's gonna piss you off, and you can't help but stay with her, blah, blah, blah, I said this all last month.

_**"When you're dancing her dance, you don't stand a chance, her grip of romance makes you fall."**_

J: We talk like she's some higher power.

M: I wonder what it'd be like if I was a girl...

_**"So you think, might as well, dance the tango to hell."**_

J: This is kinda fun...

M: That'd be a fun way to go to hell...

_**"At least I'll have tangoed at all."**_

J: True.

M: If I was a girl, Maureen would probably like me....

_**"The Tango: Maureen, gotta dance till your diva is through."**_

J: I never thought of it that way... In a way, we're just her slaves, forced to work to make her happy until she is satisfied...

M: That's a fun word, diva. Di-Va. DEEEEEVAAAAHHH....

_**"You pretend to believe her, 'cause in the end you can't leave her!"**_

J: I can't?? *panics*

M: She's gonna pass out.

_**"But the end, it will come, still you have to play dumb, 'till you're glum and you bum and turn blue."**_

J: Why do I turn blue? Hello??

M: I don't recall turning blue.... oh whatever.

_**"Why do we love when she's mean?"**_

J: Why DO I love when she's mean?

M:Itsfuntotrytoblurallyourthoughtstogetherintoonelonglineuntilyougetsodizzyyoucantunderstandwhatyou'rethinkingatallanditjustbecomesonebigblobofincoherentlanguageflyingsquirrels.

_**"And she can be so obscene."**_

J: *flips hair*

M: *flips a switch*

_**"Try the mic!"**_

J: FINALLY.

M: I just realized I could have done that the whole time...

_**"My Maureen..."**_

J: it worked!

M: it worked?

_**"Patched!"**_

J: WOO!

M: that was lucky...

_**"Thanks!"**_

J: Maybe the boy isn't so bad.

M: You're welcome. Now give me back my girlfriend and all is forgiven.

_**"You know, I feel great now..."**_

J: Thanks for ruining the moment Mark, really.

M: Why not flaunt it?

_**"I feel..... lousy."**_

J: I think I need to lie down...

M: HAH.

_**"The Tango: Maureen."**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**REVIEW. **_


	2. Light My Candle

_**Thank you for the reviews! Per request of I'll Cover Angel and Collins, i will try to make the thoughts in this one longer. keep in mind, i'm a thirteen year old with a short attention span. i really just started this story to try and keep my mind off the fact that my best friend in the world, my sister, just moved to college, and de-stress. this is light my candle, enjoy!**_

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

_knock knock knock._

**_"The door."_**

R: What did Mark forget now?

M: Open the door, boychick.

_**"What'd you forget?"**_

R: Oh. It's a girl. *panics*

M: What did I forget.....?

_**"Got a light?"**_

R: Ah. She wants something. *panics*

M: He's staring at me.....

_**"I know you, you're-- you're shivering."**_

R: Okay, sure, walk into my loft. Ooh, she's preeetty.....

M: Of course I'm shivering. I'm not wearing much clothing, smart one.

_**"It's nothing, they turned off my heat, and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?"**_

R: That is NOT all she wants.

M: That is NOT all I want. DUDE, get your eyes OFF my ass.

_**"What are you staring at?"**_

R: Crap.

M: Hah, he's panicking. this is too great...

_**"Nothing, your hair in the moonlight."**_

R: GOD i sound stupid...

M: I'm so sure.

_**"You look familiar. Can you make it?"**_

R: crap. Well, I just screwed that up, she was almost about to leave.

M: He just touched my arm.... *gasp*

_**"Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning anyway. WHAT?"**_

R: Shit. Stupid male hormones...

M: I get a kick out of this.

_**"Nothing, your smile reminded me of--"**_

R: She cut me off.

M: UGH, not this again. Stupid hot guys, stupid always taken...

_**"I always remind people of... who is she?"**_

R: Painful memories... painful memories... painful memories.... stupid hot girl.

M: I hope he's not gonna compare me to rosario dawson.... I get that a lot...

_**"She died. Her name was April."**_

R: This isn't fun... I'm not enjoying this..... ahhh....

M: Oops.

_**"It's out again! Sorry 'bout your friend."**_

R: Me too....

M: Hah, I just blew the candle out. I am so good.

_**"Would you light my candle?"**_

R: That's still not all she wants.

M: That's still not all I want.

_**"Well?"**_

R: eh?

M: And now I......?

_**"Yeah? OW!"**_

R: Umm.....

M: My fingerrrr.....

_**"Oh, the wax. It's--"**_

R: We have GOT to work on this whole interrupting issue.

M: Heeeere's where I get to make him feel extremely uncomfortable....

_**"Dripping. I like it between my--"**_

R: don't finish that sentence.... DON'T FINISH THE SENTENCE...

M: Hah, it worked.

_**"FINGERS. I figured. Oh well, good night."**_

R: That was close. and sugarcoated. I wanted to say, "Fingers. I'm obviously uncomfortable. Oh, well. Please leave."

M: He wants me to leave... wait, where's my bag of harmful drugs that will eventually kill me?

_knock knock knock._

_**"It blew out again?"**_

R: I mean, you blew it out again?

M: Who cares about the candle anymore? I MUST HAVE MY DRUGS.

_**"No, I think that I dropped my stash."**_

R: Oh. Great. Another junkie.

M: AAAAHHH I NEED MY HARMFUL DRUGS!

_**"I know I've seen you out and about when I used to go out. Your candle's out."**_

R: Where HAVE I seen her?

M: I don't care where you've seen me, I don't want to know. FIND MY HEROIN.

_**"I'm illin', I had it when I walked in the door. It was pure, is it on the floor?"**_

R: She REALLY doesn't care where I've seen her, does she? Ooh, she's purdy....

M: Are these your eyes? I found them on my ass.

_**"The floor?"**_

R: The floor?

M: I KNOW IT'S HERE!

_**"They say that i have the best ass below fourteenth street... Is it true?"**_

R: YES.

M: Isn't it fun to catch people in traps of their own making?

_**"What?"**_

R: I know it's true, she knows it's true, MAN I'm an idiot.

M: He wants me.

_**"You're staring again."**_

R: Hell yeah, I'm staring again!

M: This is not the first time..... *sighs*

_**"Oh no, I mean, you do-- have a nice-- I mean-- You look familiar."**_

R: They should make a VMA just for me. Biggest idiot musician of the year.

M: Yeah, I got that.

_**"Like your dead girlfriend."**_

R: Well, yeah... Thanks for reminding me. I had gone twenty seconds without thinking about that.

M: Isn't being compared to someone dead an honor in like Uruguania?

_**"Only when you smile, but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."**_

R: Am I spending too much time on this issue?

M: Oy chico, here we go.

_**"Do you go to the cat scratch club? That's where I work, I dance."**_

R: YES. Wow, there's a hot dancer in my kitchen....

M: I see the crazed look in his eyes when he finds out this news.... ugh.

_**"Yes! They used to tie you up--"**_

R: ..... There's a hot dancer in my kitchen......

M: Why does he sound like he's enjoying this?

_**"It's a living."**_

R: I'm sure it is.... *mouth waters a little*

M: What? It's true.

_**"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs."**_

R: *simply stares at Mimi's ass again.*

M: *simply glares at Roger who is staring at her ass again.*

_**"We could light the candle. Oh, won't you light the candle?"**_

R: Oh, so you can shoot up and slowly kill yourself?

M: Just light my damn candle, pervert.

_**"Why don't you forget that stuff, you look like you're sixteen!"**_

R: She doesn't really look sixteen.

M: I take offense to that!"

_**"I'm nineteen, but I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad!"**_

R: Sure you are.

M: *flips hair*

_**"I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that."**_

R: When I was a junkie.... oh, god, I sound old.

M: Of course you did.

_**"I have no heat, I told you--"**_

R: Excuses.

M: Did he REALLY just cut me off? That is MY thing.

_**"I used to sweat."**_

R: I still do...

M: i hope you still do, it's kind of a normal bodily function...

_**"I got a cold."**_

R: Of COURSE you do.

M: I lie too much.

_**"Uh-huh, I used to be a junkie."**_

R: Before that long, PAINFUL bout of withdrawal.....

M: Sure, rub the USED TO in my face, yeah, that'll make you more friends.

_**"But now and then I like to feel good."**_

R: I remember when I used that excuse on Mark..... hah, it didn't work on him, either.

M: What? Getting high is very rewarding! So what if I will slowly die because of it?!

_**"Oh here it is--"**_

R: Found it!

M: He found it?!?!? GIVE ME THE PRECIOUS!!!!

_**"What's that?"**_

R: Well, crap, then, I can't give it to her..... Maybe I'LL USE IT....

M: He has it. I know he has it. GIVE IT TO ME OR YOU WILL DIE!

_**"It's a candy bar wrapper."**_

R: Wow, that was possibly the lamest excuse I have ever come up with ever.

M: I know it's not a candy bar wrapper. Wanna know why? YOU CAN'T AFFORD FOOD. Just give me the heroin, light my candle, and you can live. Maybe.

_**"We could light the candle. Oh, what'd you do to my candle?"**_

R: .... I have her smack in my pocket.....

M: ....He blew out my candle.....

_**"That was my last match."**_

R: Mark is gonna kill me.... These were ALL THE MATCHES WE HAD FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES.

M: Hah, sucker.

_**"Our eyes'll adjust, thank god for the moon."**_

R: Yeah, sure, sit on my lap. That's not weird...

M: I am sitting on him. Why? Because I FELT LIKE IT.

_**"Maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street."**_

R: Who knows? Maybe she'll buy it...

M: No you don't. You want me off your lap. *GASP* YOU THINK I'M FAT!

_**"Bah humbug. Bah humbug."**_

R: What does that even MEAN?

M: And now I grab his hand and make him uncomfortable....

_**"Cold hands."**_

R: Ahhh. So uncomfortable.

M: He looks uncomfortable. This is too great.

_**"Yours too. Big. Like my father's. You wanna dance?"**_

R: But-- But--

M: I love how I didn't stop to let him answer before making him stand up.

_**"With you?"**_

R: Who else, stupid?

M: Who else, stupid?

_**"No, with my father."**_

R: I deserved that.

M: He deserved that.

_**"I'm Roger."**_

R: That was a really long, musical formality.

M: Ugh, finally. I found the smack in his pocket. Nice one, 'Roger'.

_**"They call me, they call me, Mimi."**_

R: Crap. She found it.

M: Hah. *shakes hair and leaves to go get high.*

__________________________________________________________________________________

_REVIEW. i hope you liked this chapter, WHICH SONG DO I DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER??? PLEASE TELL ME, I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA!_

_i ended up doing a bit of a half-ass job at the end of this, but i wanted to finish it. FORGIVE MEEEEEE AND REVIEW! i love you!_


End file.
